


Provoke

by makesometime



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he wakes up with his hands bound above his head with one of Skye's scarves, her weight across his thighs, Carter wishes he could say he was surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provoke

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Skye/Carter - Provoke [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/141641.html?thread=1256777#t1256777) bellakitse in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 8](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/141641.html).

When he wakes up with his hands bound above his head with one of Skye's scarves, her weight across his thighs, Carter wishes he could say he was surprised. 

But given that it's only been three days since she woke the same way, his lips and tongue hot against her skin, vowing retribution before she tumbled into the loudest orgasm he's ever inspired in her (his princess likes bondage, chalk that up in the pleasant surprise column) he definitely isn't.

(The glares from her housemates the next morning made that experience even sweeter.)

She grins down at him, though there's a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes that, should he have the full use of his hands, he would erase from her mind by tugging her to him and kissing it out of her. Instead he just flexes his hands and smirks back.

"Princess?"

She laughs, spreading her hands wide over his stomach. "Yes?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

She shrugs, digs her nails in briefly, clenches her thighs around him. "Getting my own back."

Her inexperience in this shows. She's not tied the knots very well – though, granted, better than a layman would manage. He's just far more experienced at the skill, could find his way out of most bindings in an instant. She knows it too, probably what's fuelling her uncertainty. But he's willing to see where she wants to take this, doesn't tug too hard on the scarf, lets her have her moment.

Because if she has this chance, that means it's his turn again and he's had some offcuts of rope languishing in his quarters for just such an occasion.

Baby steps, that's all it is.

"Much as I love you sitting on me, you gonna actually do something about it?" He taunts, sees the challenge hit her pride and watches with enjoyment as she scoots down the bed, bringing her head level with his groin. Which is very pleased to see her.

"Big bad Carter likes being overpowered." She purrs, tongue sneaking out to flick at the head of his erection. "Who knew?"

He grimaces as her mouth engulfs his tip fully, her eyes on his all the while, wickedness shining in their depths. "Depends on who's doing the overpowering, princess."

She grins, pulls off of him with a loud pop, tucks her hair behind her ears. She blows a gust of air over him and he can't help the buck of his hips. "Interesting." She murmurs. 

And then she really goes to town. Takes his entire length in her hot little mouth; teeth, tongue, lips playing over his skin in the most mind-rending combinations. The last conscious part of his mind muses that maybe he's underestimated her. She's really rather good at this.

He feels his release coiling deep in his stomach, feels his body tense, feels it approach and then... it's gone. And so is Skye.

He opens his eyes (doesn't remember when they fell shut) and finds her standing by the bed, shit eating grin on her face.

"Princess?" He queries for the second time that evening. Ignores the shake in his voice, the tension in his limbs.

"Hmmm, yes Carter?" She responds, sitting down just out of his reach. He grunts, moves his leg over to brush against hers and she pushes it away with a laugh. "Don't make me bind your legs too."

He watches her silently, not quite sure what to make of her. He knows his girl is playful, fiery, teasing. Knows she can be a pain in his ass on a regular basis. Loves her dearly. But she's never acted quite like this in the bedroom before, so openly provocative. Her bravado usually disappears faster than she can moan his name. This is (was) his domain.

Looks like a lot of his opinions are undergoing re-evaluation.

He forces his wandering mind to focus, looks to her face and sees her eyes glazed. Confused, his eyes trail down until he sees her hand between her legs, fingers teasing over skin he wants so badly to touch. His princess, putting on a show.

Jesus. He's really underestimated her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Skye Tate?" He just about manages, though his words are breathy, hold none of their usual force.

She laughs, tips her head back, exposes the column of her throat; where his lips should be. "I'm right here, Carter."

_You most definitely are_. He thinks, watching as her fingers delve deeper, her breathing becomes shallower. "Skye." She doesn't stop, if anything the sound of his voice spurs her on. "Princess. Stop."

She cracks one eye open at him. "Don't think you're in any position to make demands."

He scowls; anger, sexual frustration (hell, _normal_ frustration) building up inside of him and forcing his ridiculous levels of arousal to one side. He remembers, suddenly, that he can free himself. "Skye. Get your sweet little ass over here before I make you."

She grins, doesn't believe him, presses her thumb harder against her clit and whimpers. And it's this sound that frees him of his resolve to stay put.

He unbinds his hands with barely a flick of his wrist, Skye's eyes are still closed so she doesn't see him coming (he's too used to moving silently, she never quite managed his level of skill at that either). His hands are on her hips before she even hears him and he uses his superior strength to throw her flat on her back, hitches her thighs over his forearms and spreads her wide, thrusting inside her with a grateful moan.

His display of power and sudden entrance to her body is enough to send her over the edge, the most delicious growling moan ripped from her throat. Not her loudest, but certainly one of the most satisfying for him. His hips move almost of their own accord, seeking the release he was denied. Skye clutches his shoulders, holding on for dear life as he moves, frustration pouring off of him as he climbs towards his peak.

She recovers enough to grin at him triumphantly (was this her plan all along?) whispers encouragement, all the dirtiest words he's taught her spilling out of her lips in the way he adores. It doesn't take him long, after that, and he erupts into her heat with a roar of completion before collapsing down onto her.

They lay in silent recovery for several moments before Skye shifts uncomfortably; he releases her legs and rolls to one side, pulling her to lay half-over him, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Princess, you never cease to amaze me." He murmurs, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mission accomplished." She grins up at him. "Your turn next?"

"I've created a monster." He laughs, the arm around her shoulders tightening. She's going to be the death of him. 

Hell of a way to go.


End file.
